Vengeance?
by dudems
Summary: UPDATED! Voltaire threatens to kill the bladebreakers after his downfall. Using a special anti-aging potion he becomes a teenager, murder sprees begin at school..killing..romance..Tala knows something nobody else does...(some pairings-full summary inside)
1. the first step

Vengeance?

Right well this is my new fic. 

Disclaimer: I'll only say this once, I don't own anything related to Beyblade.

Summary: The main plot is, the scene starts when Tyson (bleh) beats Tala (how the hell did that happen?) at the end of the world championships-yadda yadda yadda. Then Voltaire threatens Dickinson that he will kill everyone that went against his plan to rule over the world (mainly the blade breakers) he buys this 'potion' if you want to call it that, which can change him back to being a teenager. Dickinson finds out about this 'potion' and him and Tyson's granddad take it, and go to school in Japan (nobody knows that they have all become young again) and Voltaire is on the loose and NOT happy! It's got lots of killing once the plot thickens, and there is something more than just Voltaire doing all the evil. Some pairings too.

Chapter 1- The first step (prologue)

            "And the third round goes to… Tyson of the Bladebreakers! And it's all over; we have a new world champion!" Jazz man roared excitedly over the ecstatic stadium crowd. 

            In the stands, watching the fall of his power had been Voltaire. "I cannot believe this, such insolence!" he grumbled furiously banging his fist down on the plastic chair. "All my hard work, those kids shall pay!" An elderly man dressed in a bottle green suit, with a bowler hat walked slowly over to Voltaire, balancing with his wooden walking stick. 

"You see Voltaire, we win, and you shall now go to prison, where you belong" He beamed proudly.

"This is not over Dickinson; I have ways where I will be back. Mark my words, I will get my revenge, and when I do those bratty boys, you call the Blade breakers will all be dead. Soon, very soon."  

With that Voltaire laughed manically and surrounded by his black suited body guards exited the stadium promptly. 

Dickinson's face was set in a worried expression as he turned to discuss his fears with Tyson's Grandpa and Tyson's dad who were sitting with him.

"That dude is one crazy grouch, my homies" Tyson's Grandpa growled. "Yes, quite right. I fear the worst; I think the boys are in grave danger. We have to protect them." Dickinson informed the other two.

"With all due respect Mr Dickinson, are you sure Voltaire is not just bluffing or blowing hot air" Tyson's father questioned.

"We will soon see Kieran, I have my inside sources with Voltaire" Mr Dickinson explained. 

"Too true, Voltaire doesn't know what's coming dudes. But for now, we should celebrate the T-man's victory."

            Kai watched as everyone celebrated, he knew he was being awkward by not joining in what Tyson thought was a 'joyous occasion' or really what everyone thought. But he didn't care; he wasn't in the partying mood. When was he ever come to think of it? Something just didn't feel quite right. It was good to have Dranzer back, but Voltaire was still on the loose. There was no stopping his grandfather; he knew that was almost impossible. 

The stadium had begun to filter out, and after an hour the only people left were the blade breakers, demolition boys and their companions. Mr Dickinson walked up to the group and once again congratulated them. Then his tone became more serious and he turned his attention to the demolition boys, who were sat in the corner looking humiliated after their defeat.

"Boys, I'm afraid due to the evidence found against Bio-Volt you will no longer be returning to Blakov Abbey nor will you be under the care of Voltaire or Boris any longer. Until further plans can be made for you four, you will be under my care for the next few months and will be attending school in Japan, with the bladebreakers."  

All the boys snapped their full attention to Dickinson. "WHAT" Tyson screamed outraged. "We're world champions and you expect us to go to school?" He snorted cockily.

"Little dude, learning is wise. Me and your homeboy went to school back in our days. It's what the chicks love." Tyson's Grandpa said enthusiastically.

Kai snorted out loud and rolled his eyes. This guy really did think he was all that, what was up with the granddad? He was worse than Tyson for Christ sake. Another words from that freak and he was ready to burst in agitation.

Everyone looked over to the outburst that had come from Kai. Max, Ray and the demolition boys all smirked, knowing what Kai had been thinking. Tyson however turned to Kai, waiting for something more, "What was that for Kai?" he asked. Kai sent a deadly glare towards Tyson, which abruptly shut the boy up. 

"Yes, yes so as I was saying we shall be leaving tomorrow morning. Demolition Boys, you are also unable to collect your things from the Abbey"

"What!" Tala spoke out furiously. "So what about our possessions then?" There were similar feelings from the other three who gave small grunts and nods in agreement with Tala. 

"Very well then, Mr Granger and some other adults will go and retrieve your things, I want everyone ready by 9am sharp. And yes that includes you too Tyson" Mr Dickinson finished.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You may come"

The large oak door slowly opened and a blond haired, suited man entered into the smartly furnished office. Voltaire sat behind his desk in a large expensive leather seat. 

"I have found someone" the blonde spoke, choosing his words carefully. 

"Let him enter"

An old man with a hunched back appeared from behind the door. His hair was grey and overgrown, it stuck plastered to his head and his beard was also in the same situation, unwashed and greasy. Clenching his leg that was covered in rags he limped across the carpeted floor leaving behind trails of dirt prints. The man stood near the edge of the mahogany desk, holding out his hand in greeting. Voltaire glared at the man in disgust not offering a greeting back. 

"Do you have what I require?" Voltaire questioned coldly. The ragged man shifted uncomfortably. 

"Yes, Mr Voltaire. Sir" He bickered, pulling out a small blue tube which was tightly sealed.

"How do I know this is not just some joke?" Voltaire interrogated eyeing the man suspiciously. 

"No sir, it is real. I will give you a trial for no cost" He answered.

"Very well, we will see how real this is. You. Bring me the guinea pig" He ordered pointing at one of his suited body guards. After a moment, a tied up Boris was hauled into the small lush room. Boris was out cold, his face bruised, his lip dripping with blood. He did not protest when drops of the blue liquid were forced down his throat. Boris immediately began to cough up blood and violently threw up green chunks that looked like cut up pieces of organs, which were bathed in a grotesque yellow liquid. As his body calmed from the spasm, the change was visible. His skin was no longer wrinkled but fresh and young. His purple bangs now hung in straight curtains beside his face. He was merely a boy of seventeen or eighteen at the most. 

"Remarkable" Voltaire commented, "Simply perfect for my plan, how much?"

"$600 for the bottle, along with this paper weight" The merchant replied nodding towards an antique lying on Voltaire's desk.

"$200 or nothing" Voltaire patronised coolly.

"Listen here mister. This stuff's worth a lot more out on the black market. I'll accept no less than $400!"

Black suits surrounded the merchant and lifted him easily from the ground. 

"Take him away, tie him up, and leave him for dead. Out in this weather he will never last" Voltaire ordered, laughing wickedly as the old man attempted to free himself from the tight grip of the body guards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            At the Blade breakers hotel the party was in full swing. Tyson scoffed the last chicken, which was left on the buffet table that had been set for over a hundred people. 

"TYSON! There's nothing left to eat. You didn't even leave the sugar cubes for me!" max whined. 

Tala watched from the corner he was seated in, as Tyson described his victory for the hundredth time. Tala scowled. He was sick and tired of that oversized brat. He couldn't believe he had to stay with him for the next few months. Even though Kai had betrayed the Demolition Boys, Tala understood Kai's loathing for the boy at the buffet table. How did the blonde put up with him? 

Just as Tala was deciding on whether to get some sleep or stay and watch the celebration for defeating himself, he noticed a small commotion occurring by the hotel backdoor that was a few feet away from him. He watched intently. Mr Dickinson was rushing out, with Tyson's granddad and dad. Tala stealthily moved nearer to the door, and crept into the shadows outside. He stood against the wall, watching the scene. An old beggar looking man covered in snow and frost bites was crawling on the floor helplessly. Tyson's dad helped him into a standing position and propped the hobo against his shoulder. Tala couldn't quite hear the full conversation. Moving closer to the trio would cause him to be uncovered and he couldn't risk letting himself be discovered. Tala squinted; he could make out the old man handing over a blue tube to Mr Dickinson. 

"Make you young! You must protect them! You must! He is after them! After them I tell you! Voltaire has...the…anti-aging synthesis, he will kill you all!" The old man had become quite hysterical at this point, his voice was rising and Mr Granger was trying to sustain calm. All of a sudden the man fell limp on the floor, and Tala made out Mr Granger say something along the lines of "Oh my, he's dead"

This was interesting. The trio of adults had begun to walk towards the hotel. Tala followed. Their voices were hushed and Tala could no longer hear what they were discussing. At the reception desk, Mr Dickinson asked for his room key and Tala heard the number 101. He had to find out what this was all about. The group of adults made their way to the elevator. Tala had other plans. He quickly took the stairs three at a time and rushed to his room. Quickly he opened the door to the balcony and began to climb over the ledge. Room 101 was 3 ledges away. Tala began to jump over the ledges with such secrecy that not a sound was made. Just as Tala pulled himself up onto the balcony of room 101, the light inside the room turned on. Tala remained hidden in the shadows, closely listening to the noise inside the room. If only he could get closer. Swiftly he took a glance into the sitting room. No one was there. The voices came from the bedroom. Tala decided to chance it and cautiously skulked into the well-furnished room. A large velvet curtain hung from the other window, which was almost next to the bedroom. Perfect. Tala quietly hid behind the veil and listened to the voices that could be heard from the bedroom. 

"How do we know this is real?" Tyson's dad was saying in a serious tone.

"I'm afraid we don't" Dickinson replied. "We could at least give it a try though" he continued. "Me and Rob here will take it. Kieran you must look after the boys. You are the only one to know about this, we must not tell anyone or things could go wrong"

"Sure thing, dude" Tyson's grandpa who Dickinson called 'rob' answered.

"On three now…"

Tala's heart raced. On three? What was going to happen? Carefully he looked out from his haven and peered through the open bedroom door. Both Mr Dickinson and Tyson's grandpa had drunk from the small blue tube. Nothing happened. Then all of a sudden Tyson's grandpa grabbed onto the table and wobbled as though he was drunk. He began to throw up what seemed to be brown and green pieces. Tala looked away as he saw the same thing happen to Mr Dickinson. The sight was disgusting and the smell was causing Tala to feel nauseous. Without waiting to see what was going to happen, Tala made his way out of the room and on to the balcony. Cursing he knew he had just missed something important. But he knew he would have blacked out if he had stayed a second longer. He gazed out to the cold Moscow sky, whatever had happened would be made clear in the morning. He would just have to be patient and wait it out for now.

*****************************

Ok that's finished

Hope you enjoyed, the story will heat up in the next few chapters, this was merely a taster.

Read and review for me please! (no flames)

(you know you want to click that button…do it…do it…do it…

and tell me what pairings you'd like to see


	2. Morning Mystery

I don't know if you all remember this story…hopefully you do! Sorry for the long wait for chapter 2! Anyway I'd just like to say thanks to all those of you who reviewed…it really means a lot to me. 

I should really introduce you to my minions…sheep and penguin! 

Sheep: bah! [meaning: give them vanilla coke!]

Dudems: oh yeah! *hands reviewers vanilla coke! * 

Penguin: Mesquack! [meaning: on with the story!]

Note: apologies…there is quite a bit of Boris in this chapter but it is necessary in understanding future chapters…but don't worry Tala and Kai are in there too!

**Vengeance Chapter 2- Morning Mystery**

**            Boris Balcov awoke from a small amount of light that sifted through a tiny shaft directly above where he lay. The hard floor was no comfort to his bruised back and the icy cold touch of stone penetrated his naked body, sending small chills up the root of his spine.**

Around him the busy scuttle of cockroaches and rats which had infested the darkest lair of the Abbey could be heard, and the thick smell of vinegar and something that Boris could not identify wafted around him.

The ex-leader had no doubt that he was now in the place where he had so inhumanely stuffed those enemies or no-longers of Bio-volt for many previous years. He knew without a doubt that he lay upon the stone floor of the Abbey Dungeon. And worst of all he knew that there was _no _escape from this fate.

            As he arose from the ground into a standing position, his body could not take the intense rush of pain, he crippled to the ground and the sound of cracking filled the deathly silence. Confused, Boris ran his fingers along his sides, checking that the noise had not been from him. His skin felt smooth beneath his touch, which was unusual for a man his age. Slowly, Boris rose for a second time, this time he attempted to stabilise himself and kept his balance. One foot stepped out in front of the other. Again Boris was confused. He walked lightly, almost bouncing with agility unlike his normal heavy movements. Another step and another…Again…the cracking sound filled the air. Swooping down Boris began to investigate the floor. The dungeons were new to him, nobody except two of the guards had ever ventured deep down here. His hand reached out and touched something cold, thick and brittle, which partially crumbled from his touch. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he squinted to see what treasure he held in his hand. 

Horror and disgust etched onto Boris' pale face at the recognition of the awful treasure. Quickly he dropped the remains of what had been perhaps a former student. His breathing became shallow as his eyes fixated onto the dungeon floor. Hundreds upon thousands of remains lay collected. Boris was standing on a graveyard. Trying not to concentrate on the bones and decayed bodies around him, Boris ventured deeper into the dungeon. It was difficult to make out the path and after stumbling a few times, Boris used the wall as a guidance. He didn't know where he was going, or what he was looking for…it wasn't as if there was an open exit sign waiting to be seen. No…he was searching for something, and then it hit him. He had been following a scratching sound, something unusual that was coming from somewhere in the dungeon…something was alive.

            As Boris turned the corner, the rattling sound grew louder. Quickly he scanned the area and realised what the whining sound was…

_____________________________________________

            A knock at the red heads door, jerked awake the sleeping boy. Rolling over, Tala checked the numbers on the digital clock…5:40am He groaned, he had already begun to slack, only a day after Boris' control over him had been released. Normally in the Abbey he would awake at 5am sharp. But then different places always had different affects over people. The Abbey had been like an army training unit. 'Disciplined' was the word that leaked into Tala's thoughts. 

            Reaching for the knob, Tala opened the wooden hotel door. A man in a suit stood with a trolley. 

"Room service Sir, as you ordered 5.40am breakfast"

Tala nodded, he could just about recall ordering breakfast yesterday. More important things occupied his mind, especially what he had seen with Dickinson. 

"And Sir…" The man continued, breaking his wafting thoughts "There was a message left for you, about 3am this morning, the note is right there on the trolley" With that, the man left promptly, leaving Tala with the trolley.

            Tala rolled the trolley back to his bed, he sat down crossed legged and investigated breakfast. It was a full fried up breakfast; eggs, bacon, sausages and toast. Tala turned away in disgust, he had been trained to avoid certain foods, and this was one of them. Hungrily he munched on the toast, quickly gulping the orange juice in between. Then his eyes fell upon the note. A plain white card folded in two, with the single word _'Tala' hand written in italics on the front. Tala picked up the note and began to read it; his eyes grew wide at the written message,_

            _'Meet me, __6am__ at the Russian Express Newspaper office, room 64, don't be late'_

___________________________________________________

            Boris edged closer to the shaking wreck in the corner. He had no doubt it was Alexander. As Boris grew closer, Alexander noticed his presence… 

"No…please don't hurt me" he whispered hoarsely.

Boris looked at the frail boy on the floor, from what he could see the boy was a mess. Suddenly he laughed, a cold harsh sound echoed through the dungeon. _He had been the one to destroy young Alexander. __He had been the one to send Alexander to the dungeon only a few days before, after his defeat to Tyson. And now…__He was in the exact same position as the young boy. _

            Alexander's eyes grew wide in fear. 

"Who…who are you?" 

Boris could hear Alexander breathing hard, short, shaky breaths filled with terror escaped from the boy's lungs. The question rung through Boris' mind…was Alexander so traumatised that he had even forgotten Boris, his angel of death? 

"What are you playing at? Do you not remember me?" he asked with annoyance. Boris looked around quickly, that voice, it belonged to someone else. He had sworn he had just spoken those exact words…yet it had sounded somewhat different to his own voice. It had sounded boyish and young…completely unlike his normal voice. 

"No, I don't think we've met before. Did Boris send you down here too?" Alexander replied. 

Boris stared in confusion at Alexander. Alexander clearly didn't recognise Boris. '11 years of training him…and he doesn't even recognise me' Boris thought.

"No, I am Boris" 

Again the voice came out, young, light…

Alexander laughed, "Boris? Very funny…Boris is an old man, he is evil, and he is the ruler of the Abbey. And you are only 17"

            Boris gasped inwardly. It couldn't be…could it? It all added up…the voice, the quick movements, the fresh skin… but how? 

"What's your name?" Alexander questioned, breaking his thoughts.

"Uh…Boris" he answered, unsure of what Alexander's reaction would be.

Alexander nodded, of course he wouldn't suspect anything. Boris was a common Russian name after all.

"Over here" Alexander called.

Boris walked over to where the young boy had moved to. 

"If we can just move this, we can escape. I couldn't do it before…I'm not strong enough" Alexander explained, pointing to an iron grate, which was visible a few feet above the stone floor.

            An escape plan. Boris nodded. Yes he needed to escape…he needed answers. After gathering a few old crates, Boris climbed onto them. The grate was covered in thick layers of web. Slowly he began to push at the barrier. His muscles cramped from the injuries, but he didn't stop. Something inside himself forced him to endure the pain…to keep pushing. The grate groaned in protest. Alexander also began to push, within a few minutes the grate crashed onto the snow with a loud thud. 

Boris was thankful he hadn't put much effort into maintaining the dungeon, when he was in charge, he had not even bothered to install cameras down there. 

            Both boys climbed out with some difficulty. The snow fell around them and Boris shivered, he had no clothes to protect him from the chilling weather. Alexander handed him his own jacket, which Boris accepted without hesitation. 

"Come on" Alexander called, motioning for Boris to follow him.

Boris gulped, there were two options…follow Alexander and be safe or get answers and revenge.

Boris had made up his mind…

_____________________________________________

            Kai left the Bladebreakers hotel room for some early morning training with Dranzer. He turned to the rest of the Bladebreakers who were still asleep in their beds. He clenched his fists at the sight of the snoring lump of lard occupying one of the beds. 

"Pathetic" Kai snorted under his breath, as he left the room.

            The corridor was silent as Kai walked along the thickly carpeted floor. Ahead of him he heard a door shut softly and then footsteps coming his way. He didn't know why he had opened the nearest door and hidden, but something had told him it would be best to not be seen. From the crack of the slightly open door he saw Tala rushing past, a note in his right hand. That was unusual, Kai knew that Tala did not rush…that was more of something Steven or Spencer would do. Tala always used stealth instead of manpower. Kai shook his head, what could Tala be doing at this time of the morning? Something seemed strange…Kai decided to follow Tala. As he turned to head out of the door, his eyes caught upon the sleeping boys in the room he was in. There were two new faces he had never seen before, and in the other bed was Mr. Granger- Tyson's dad. But, Mr Dickinson and Tyson's Grandpa were supposed to be in this room, instead were two boys that Kai had never seen before. 

            Kai left the room, heading in the direction Tala had taken off in. Things were getting strange…

****************************************

yep that's another chapter done…hope you leave me a review so I add another chapter soon!


	3. The deal

**Chapter 3: The deal**

          Rain trickled down the tops of roofs and onto the early morning streets of Russia. The sky was misty and grey and the air was heavy with the scent of Blintsi cooking from the small cottages in the area. Merchants scattered the cobbled streets of Moscow, setting up their market stalls. The odd delivery boy and a few beggars were also lurking about the cold city. But apart from that Kai could not notice any suspicious character. He, Kai, was still on the trail of the cerulean-eyed Russian boy that had escaped from his view. The blader had completely disappeared, leaving Kai to search through the small population that was currently out on the streets. Quickly he cast his gaze once more across the market area, but again was unlucky in finding a trace of the boy. Afraid he had been fooled; Kai ran his icy fingers through his silver hair that was now specked with small raindrops. 

Walking briskly through the market square, he noted how odd he looked amongst the citizens of Moscow. Being a dubious character was not something that he felt comfortable about in a place like Russia. He knew it would attract attention, which was something that he definitely did not want. His main reason for being out on the street was to intermingle with the locals so that he could tail the ex-leader. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out some Rubles and handed them to a nearby merchant. In return taking the dirty brown cloak and pulling the hood up covering most of his ashen face. With his head down, and now just an anonymous cloaked figure amongst others, Kai's eyes darted at the two back streets in view. One had a high barbed wired fence, the other only had a dumpster, and a clear path visible behind it. Kai smirked, and made his way towards the alley, his cloak sweeping behind him, perhaps he hadn't run out of luck after all, he thought.

          Using his senses, Kai's gut feeling told him that Tala wasn't all that far ahead of him. After leaping over the dumpster with great ease, and walking down the small path the only way was a turning to the left. The road was no longer cobbled but was even more uneven; beneath him he felt the cold slush of muddy ice. Ahead of him was a building, although it seemed different to the rest. It wasn't a derelict premise as the other buildings that surrounded it. The windows were clean and a familiar logo identified the building that stood before him. It was the clear emblem of the local newspaper, The Russian Express: 'Русский газета' 

          Scanning the area Kai had arrived in, he located a hidden side-door entrance that had been left ever so slightly open. Creeping through the opening, the low sound of voices could be heard. The room inside was dark and filled with old wooden crates. Moving closer to the voices that were unquestionably in the next room, Kai decided to not venture too close. There was no need; the echo of the meeting was clearly heard in the room Kai was in. Listening intently, the blue-haired boy pressed his back against the cold stonewall. He noted that there were two distinct voices. One had a bored sound with a malicious edge to it and was undoubtedly that of his ex-team mate, the leader of the demolition boys. The other, interested Kai, it was deep and rough yet still had the slight sense of adolescence lingering to it. But Kai was sure he had not heard it before. The conversation filtered through the gap in the door, and all Kai could do was stand still and eavesdrop.

***************************************************************

          Tala looked around. It was strange to him, the room before had been a dingy storage space, but now he stood on a thickly carpeted floor, and the walls were panelled carefully in expensive mahogany. The room was like a millionaires office. The outline of a young man seated in the large leather chair was facing him from the shadows. The figure had knitted his hands together and was resting his chin upon them, as though proposing a deal to Tala. Interested, Tala cocked his head up in a questioning manner. This seemed to trigger off the shadowy character to present his case.

          "Well well well Tala, you actually came. I was having my doubts there for a minute or two" 

          "Cut the bull, who are you? And what do you want?" The red head growled back in response. There was something about deception that annoyed Tala, and this man seemed content at playing mind games with him.

          "Temper, temper. Relax Tala, you already know who I am and you already know why I asked you here" The man taunted, continuing his mind-game. 

          "I think you're mistaken, I don't know you, stupid man" 

          Angrily, the shadowed man's voice rose and all 5'10 feet of him escalated to meet Tala's stone like stare, "Oh you know me alright Tala, don't you recognise your master? Have you forgotten that I paid for everything that you own for the last 16 years?"

          Tala was taken aback; his mind was a swimming pool of emotions, just swirling around. It couldn't be? Could it? The young man standing right in front of him looked nothing like who he claimed to be. But yes, come to think of it, it was possible. The man was clearly only at the most seventeen, tall with great posture and a toned body. His hair was cut short, and was a normal dark brown, yet his fringe that sprouted from the front of his head was a shade of blue, which Tala had seen elsewhere before. Tala thought of the similarities of the two and the doubt began to clear from his confused mind. As his mouth opened to utter his name, the young man cut in and spoke urgently. 

          "Do not utter my name, it is not safe"

          "Then what shall I call you?" Tala asked in reply.

          "Call me…Vince"

It was in fact ironically hilarious to Tala that he should call the person he looked up to most Vince. All in all, it felt wrong to him. He would have usually called him 'sir' but things had changed and Tala did not care two shits for the brown haired teen that stood in front of him.

          "So, what is your plan…_Vince_" He sneered sarcastically. In the position 'Vince' was in, there was no longer any need for Tala to show respect, he was only a boy and he was in the same boat as Tala was himself. According to Tala, 'Vince' was worse off than himself.

          "I have given this careful thought Tala. You see I knew you were the smartest and most intelligent of the lot of your team, otherwise you would not have been made captain, that is why I have chosen you to help me, instead of the rest of those losers from your team-" 

          Tala cut in before he could finish, "_Vince,_ I don't need to help you, I no longer need you, you don't own me anymore and I can do whatever I want to do. So get this straight, _you _need _me_, so I call the shots"

          'Vince' exhaled in a desperate sigh. "Tala if only you would allow me to finish my proposition. I believe this will not only benefit myself, but it will benefit you too. Remember I always have your best interests at heart Tala" Tala snickered, but 'Vince' continued, "yes, so as I was saying, you and I both want revenge. How can you stand there, when that brat and his team are going around saying _they _are the best in the world, you know they cheated, there is no other explanation. Hehehe, and for that they will pay dearly…I will tell you more in Japan, for now, I'll leave you to think about what I've said, and of course I will pay you in return for your services" 

          Tala nodded in return and began to walk out; he definitely wanted revenge, yet something told him that 'Vince' was not at all sincere about his little deal. Just as he was about to leave, he stopped in his tracks.

          "How will I find you?" he asked, breaking the cold silence.

          The other laughed, a cold malicious laugh that sent a chill up Tala and the phoenix listening from the other room's spine. "Not to worry Tala, I'll find you"

          With that Tala continued to walk to the exit still in deep thought, yet this was broken as he stepped outside into the cold Russian morning. His senses went on edge as he heard a soft sound come from above. Glancing upwards, he could have sworn that he had seen a swish of a brown cloak. Yet he decided against investigating as his watch bleeped. Looking down to check the time, he realised that he had spent much of the early morning out, and it was already 8:30am. 

          The cloaked boy looked down from the roof top, so that was their plan, he would have to tell his team mates when he got back to Japan. His emerald green eyes watched the Demolition Boy walk away. Yes and he would have to keep watch on Tala, not to forget Kai as well. He had seen Kai eavesdropping, he was a threat too, that had to be carefully monitored.  

***************************************************************

          Tyson paced up and down outside their hotel. All their bags were ready and out on the pavement and everyone was ready to go including him for a change. But there was no sign of Kai or Tala, which was unusual.

He kicked the holdall in front of him, which had the name 'KAI' printed in capital letters. 

          "Stupid Kai! How can he do this to us! How! How can he be late! It's his entire fault! Where is he???" Tyson ranted, gesticulating wildly and nervously racing between the crowd that was gathered.

          "TYSON! Calm down!" his blonde haired friend warned, laughing at the wreck before him. It was pretty funny in his opinion, because there was no secret that Tyson and Kai didn't get along, yet whenever Kai disappeared Tyson had a habit of becoming overly protective about his rival teammate. And at the current moment, Tyson was becoming hysterically nervous. Max had a fair idea that Kai was probably out training Dranzer and would be back soon, but Tyson could not reason to that idea. Tyson believed that if he didn't train, no one else would bother to train either. 

          Mr Granger cut into Max's thoughts, "I'm afraid we will be missing our plane if we do not start moving to the Airport. God knows where the two of them are! It is very unlike Kai to be late, I hope he isn't in any trouble"

          The excited Tyson, turned his cap around once more, and began to laugh. 

          "Tyson, what is ever so funny?" 

          In response, Tyson laughed harder, "Wouldn't it be funny if they were having a secret affair that we didn't know about!"

          "Wouldn't it be funny if who was having an affair?" Came the deadly cold response. Kai stood glaring in the direction of Tyson, which caused the boy to laugh nervously, and immediately stop talking. After a minute, Tala walked up to the waiting group, defiantly he stood without apologising. 

          "An apology might be nice" Tyson angrily glowered. 

          In reply, the red-haired leader just laughed cruelly.

Kai turned and watched from the corner of his eye. 'What have you got planned Tala' he thought, he would definitely have to keep a close watch on Tala when they got to Japan.

***************************************************************

          As they reached the airport, Rei looked around they were clearly missing two of the older people of their team. 

          "Uh, excuse me, Mr Granger, Where is Mr Dickinson and Tyson's Grandpa? Aren't they coming with us?"

          The whole group stopped and waited for an answer from Tyson's Dad. Tyson's eyes widened. "GRANDPA! I can't believe I forgot about him!" 

          Mr Granger let out a relaxed laugh, "Boys, no need to worry, Mr Dickinson and Grandpa are both on a trip to sort out some business. So I'll be in charge here, they left last night"

          Everyone went back to their normal chitchat, except Kai and Tala. Both knew there was something very different going on. Tala had seen most of what had happened, and Kai had seen the two youths lying in Mr Dickinson and Grandpa's beds. Yet neither of them opened their mouths and uttered a word about their suspicions.

          "FLIGHT 212 TO JAPAN, CALLING ALL PASSENGERS FOR FLIGHT 212 TO JAPAN, THE PLANE IS READY TO BOARD"

          "Well that's our call" Mr Granger stated, then muttered to himself, "I wonder where they are" 

          "What was that Mr Granger?" Rei asked inquisitively. 

          "Ah, nothing Rei, we just have two guests travelling with us back to Japan, they're big beyblading fans but they aren't here yet"

          Just as the tall adult had finished his sentence, two boys who were around the age of the bladebreakers approached the group.

          "Ah, Da- I mean Rob and Stanley there you are!"

Kai studied the two boys; they were the same as the ones he had seen in the beds at the hotel. One was quite tubby and undersized in height. Beady black eyes sat almost hidden by his round plump face. And his hair was so messy it resembled a light brown explosion. The other boy was slightly taller than Tyson, but not quite as tall as Kai himself. He was skinny, with a long navy ponytail that reached just under his shoulders. His eyes were large, chocolaty and full of life that was ready to burst into action.

          "Yes, this is Rob" Mr Granger introduced pointing at the skinny boy, "and this is Stanley" he continued pointing at the tubby boy this time.

Everyone began welcoming the two new faces and Tyson seemed to take well to Rob. Mr Granger watched his son socialising with Rob. It seemed weird to see Tyson act as though his grandfather was a stranger. But then little did he know that Rob was in fact his funky Grandpa. 

          From behind a newspaper, Boris watched the group. Yes he was definitely going to get his revenge, somehow on Voltaire. But for now he needed to stay unnoticed by the group. He laughed inwardly; it was so easy to forget that they would only see him as another face in the crowd and not for the evil man that he was. In actual fact, Voltaire had done him a favour, but that would not spare him from Boris' plans…

***************************************************************

**That is the end of Chapter 3! Man I've been trying to write more to this story for so long! Damn schoolwork! So I hope you have all enjoyed. Keep telling me the couples you want to see, because then I can sort that out in later chapters, drop me a review, because I love all you guys and girls that review! You rock!**

**Big appreciation for: * drum roll * **

**Admiral2, squirrel of shadows, scarlet diamonds, Tenma Koneko, Becky, Soza, Twilight Knight, Whisper 2 imaginary, Moon of silver and light, T.G.K.N (black cat), and Vampyre Neko… Not to forget ELFY! And everyone from Tnk!**

**You guys are the best! And I wouldn't get anywhere without my great readers! So  * gives everyone cookies and vanilla coke ***

**Two more people to thank, to Nicky and Elfy from Fierce, You are both a great support and without you guys I probably wouldn't be writing, so cheers!**

**Hopefully I'll update soon, just keep watching out for an update!**

**Till next time, =dudems=**


End file.
